Litleo (Pokémon)
|} Litleo (Japanese: シシコ Shishiko) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Litleo are quadruped, feline Pokémon. They are mostly dark brown in color with pale brown paws, ears, tail tip, and face. They have a short, rounded muzzle with a reddish orange nose and round ears. Their eyes are circular with black irises and white pupils and sclera. There is a reddish orange tuft of fur between their ears. Each of their paws has three toes and a dark brown paw pad. Their tail ends in a pointed, teardrop shape. In battle, its short mane radiates heat, and when up against a strong opponent, the temperature increases. When wild Litleo grow stronger, they are kicked out of the pack and begin to live alone. Litleo is a hot-blooded Pokémon that is curious by nature and is quick to start fights. In the anime Major appearances Litleo debuted in Pikachu, What's This Key?. It was a resident of a world full of ice and snow, which was accessed by and his friends, courtesy of 's keys. Four Litleo appeared in A Fiery Rite of Passage!. One of them was forced to leave the pride by , but with 's help, it was able to become independent and leave its pride. Minor appearances Litleo made its main series debut in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of a competing in the . It reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, where it participated in the Showcase; and in Master Class Choices!, where it participated in the Showcase. It reappeared once more in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Showcase in Gloire City. Multiple Litleo appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, including one during a flashback. Another was seen as one of the Pokémon at Nebel Plateau. Two Litleo appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Two s' Litleo appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Litleo owned by a girl in Vaniville Town is seen running away with her in X-actly What They Wanted. A Litleo appeared with a in Lumiose City in Pangoro Poses a Problem. A wild Litleo appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't battling against as he trained on . In Omega Alpha Adventure 2, a Litleo appears on the ticket to the Mossdeep Space Center, that gave to , to watch the Litleonids after their current mission. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu used a Litleo that later can evolve into a male in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 3}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 509}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=668 |name2=Pyroar |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Litleo and . * No other Pokémon has the same gender ratio — one male to seven females — as Litleo and * Litleo is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 369. * The Litleonid meteor shower in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire is named after this Pokémon, a reference to the . Origin Litleo is based on a lion cub. Name origin Litleo may be a combination of little, lit, and leo (Latin for lion). Shishiko is a combination of 獅子 shishi (lion) and 子 ko (child). In other languages and |fr=Hélionceau|frmeaning=From and |es=Litleo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Leufeo|demeaning=From , , and Leo |it=Litleo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레오꼬 Re'okko|komeaning=From leo and |zh_cmn=小獅獅 Xiǎoshīshī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=小獅獅 Síusīsī|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=लिटलियो Litleo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Литлео Litleo|rumeaning=Transliteration English name }} External links |} de:Leufeo es:Litleo fr:Hélionceau it:Litleo ja:シシコ zh:小狮狮